Fishing reels with various drag constructions are known in the art. However, earlier drag constructions have proven to be inefficient when a torque load is applied to the spool as a result of line being pulled from the reel.
One prior art construction includes a plurality of brake pads and washers contained within the cylinder of the spool. Such a configuration does not provide effective and controlled drag for the spool.
In other prior art constructions, unbalanced and uneven braking force is applied to the spool. These reels fail to perform efficiently when a torque load is applied to the spool. When line is pulled off of the spool and the line travels across the spool cylinder, torque force is applied to different areas of the spool.